Sonic Generations: A Rift in Time
by Dream the Fox
Summary: take place 2 months after the game. Everything is normal un-till Classic Sonic and Tails are attacked by a formailler figure and are sent back into the future. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Okay, this is my 3rd Sonic story. This story takes place 2 months after Sonic Gerenations. Still haven't played the game, but I'm getting it this weekend! Whoo! Now, as you guys know I love to give characters my own touch of persontaily, so character's will be outta character.**

**Pikachu: Yeah.**

**Me: And now, let us get to chapter one.**

**Snivy: She owns nothing.**

**Me: yes. Now, Chapter 1 time! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Sonic and the gang were enjoying a peaceful day. It had been two months since Sonic and Tails met their younger forms and stopped Robotnik and Eggman from taking over time and space. The two evil doctors haven't been seen sence then. Which was why it was so peaceful around. No-one could complain about it.

"Everything's sure is quiet without Eggman making trouble," Tails said, as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"Yeah," Amy agreed nodded. "He hasn't been seen since both Sonics beat him and his younger self."

"But it's too peaceful for my liking," Knuckles spoke up, having being sitting in a chair, his feet on the table. "I want some action. Guarding the Master Emerald isn't as fun without someone trying to steal it."

Sonic nodded and winced suddenly. Everyone turned to him, worried looks on their faces.

"Sonic, you okay?" Tails asked his older brother.

"I just got a feeling," the blue hedgehog spoke up, "that something bad is going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: I'd like to thank my good friends who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Pikachu: Yep!**

**Snivy: Means a lot to her.**

**Me: Si. Now, to Chapter 2. I Own. Nothing.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Classic Time**

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" four years old Classic Tails called.

The yellow-furred two-tailed fox had been flying around the Green Hill Zone looking for his older brother. Yet, he couldn't find the light-blue 10 year old hedgehog. The younger one was getting worried for the older one. But there wasn't a reason to, right? Tails knew that Sonic could take care of himself. But he was still worried. He need needed to talk to his brother. Why?

Easy.

Chaos Emerald.

He needed to get Sonic to it before one of the Badniks did. They were still running about without Robotnik being here. Tails looked around for his brother again.

No sign.

"Great," he sighed to himself. "I'll try again."

He flew up high in the sky and hoped Sonic would see or hear him.

**"_SONIC!" _ **the kit screamed as loud as he could.

A blue streak shot through the green grass of the feild telling Tails that the hedgehog was here. He flew down to him. Sonic had a worried look on his face wondering what was wrong.

"Sonic! Thank Chaos!" the fox said happily. "I found a Chaos Emerald but I can't get it. Can you help?"

Sonic gave him a nod and the two brothers went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Wow.. 7 reviews and only 2 chapters.. This is way past cool! Thanks you guys! And yes, I know I do short chapters... All I get done for writing at school.**

**Pikachu: At least people like it.**

**Snivy: yes. Most reviews you got for a short story so far.**

**Me: Right.. Well, to Chapter 3.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Tails led Sonic to where he found the Chaos Emerald. It was the red one. It was stuck between two large rocks. No wonder why Tails needed his help on getting the gem out. He turned to the fox kit beside him.

"See?" Tails asked, pointing between the rocks. "There it is. Stuck between the rocks. I can't get it. Can you Sonic?"

The 10 year old nodded. He turned back to the rocks and Buzz-Sawed them. They broke in half and Sonic stood there holding the red gem, a grin on his face. Tails smiled and cheered happily.

_**BOOM!**_

Both hedgehog and fox jumped at the sound noise that nearly scared them out of their fur. The two brothers looked up and saw a robot that looked like Sonic. Tails let out a gasp of shock and fear.

"It's Metal Sonic!" the kit yelped. "But didn't you already defeat him when we were traveling trough time?"

Sonic nodded, wondering how the evil robot was back.. Un-less..

"But he looks different... Taller, meaner looking.. It's Metal Sonic from the future! How'd he get to the past, Sonic?"

The light-blue hedgehog shrugged. Again, he had no idea how the evil robot look-a-like of himself-or rather his older self got here. Nor did he know how much powerful this robot would be than the one he destoryed. That's whe he saw the gem in the robot's clawed-hand.

A Chaos Emerald?

No.. couldn't be..

Sonic tapped his four year old brother on the shoulder and pointed up to the gem. Tails looked up.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

The hedgehog shook his head. He couldn't feel the engery coming from the gem the robot had like he could from the gem _he _had. Yet, he still felt a power coming from the gem that Metal Sonic had. His heart never lied to him about that.

So just what was going on here?

Metal Sonic glared down at the two, smirking when he saw the Chaos Emerald in the young hedgehog's hand. Sonic saw this and growled, ready to fight the robot no matter how tought he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Thanks to everyone who re-veiwed. Means a lot.**

**Pikachu: Yep.**

**Snivy: Sure does.**

**Pikachu: Oh. She owns nothing. Just the plot.**

**Me: yes. now, to Chapter 4.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 4**

Sonic winced as the robot slammed into him, sending the hedgehog flying in the air. Sonic landed heavily on the top of a hill, then Metal Sonic appeared suddenly and promptly kicked him hard, making him tumble down. The young hedgehog came to a stop at the bottom. He forced himself into a push up position, breathing heavily but silently. Metal came up to him and grabbed him by the neck and held him up. He pulled back a fist and connected it with Sonic's lower jaw, the force making him soar off again. Tails zoomed past Metal Sonic, attempting to catch him before he hit the ground. He turned at the sound of electricity crackling. Metal Sonic shot by Tails like an arrow, coming so close that it made Tails' hair stand on end.

"Oh, no, I won't make it-Sonic-" Tails cried, watching Metal Sonic rage toward his friend, who was nearly defenseless on the ground.

Just as Metal Sonic was about to crash into him, Sonic jumped up and stopped the robot with his hands, but he was already too weak and his hold was loosening by the second. Metal Sonic increased the pressure he was putting on Sonic, who was failing fast. The hedgehog put on his trademark stubborn, "I'm gonna wup yo ass" face on, and with all his might threw Metal Sonic over his head, into the ocean. Seconds passed by, but no sign of the robot. Sonic stumbled back , weak from the beating Metal had given him.

"Sonic, hold on! I'll get…h-h-help!" Tails stammered, watching Metal Sonic rise out of hell-I mean, the ocean. Sonic glared up at Metal Sonic, unable to move. Tails got in between Sonic and Metal Sonic.

"H-Hold on! I won't let you hurt Sonic anymore!"

Metal Sonic did not approve, and he began charging up for another V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Tails was terrified, and when he looked down at Sonic, he saw that he had passed out.

All of a sudden, Metal stopped charging and he held his hand up to the sky. Tails didn't know what to make of this, so he stood rooted to the spot, shivering. 5 seconds later, the stone Metal had earlier landed in his hand. When it did, all of Green Hill distorted and all movement slowed by half its normal speed. Tails looked around, unable to believe what he was seeing, even though it wasn't his first time doing so.

He caught a glimpse of light somewhere below him. He looked down, and to his horror, he saw Sonic's body being enveloped by light, and the same thing was happening to himself.

"What is this light? And what is it doing?" Tails asked to no one in particular, and a second later his vision was filled with it until he couldn't see a thing. All at once, he lost his ability to speak, to do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Thanks to everyone who re-veiwed. **

**Pikachu: So many reviews and only 4 soon to be 5 Chapters.**

**Snivy: makes her haeppy.**

**Me: Yes, yes it does. Now, to Chapter 5.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Future Time**

C. Tails standed by his fallen friend. He knew they were back in the future, but he couldn't leave the hedgehog. Something might happen while he was gone. Tails didn't want that. Sonic was bad enough now. Only one thing the little fox could do.

Yell for help and hope someone heard him.

"Help! Somebody! Help us!"

"Tails?" a voice asked.

The 4 year old smiled at the voice. "Sonic! Well... Older Sonic! Thank Chaos!"

"Mini-Tails? What are you doing here?" the navy blue hedgehog asked, shocked.

'I-I dunno. Sonic and I were attacked by Metal Sonic-the one from this time and Mini-You's hurt bad!"

"What?" M. Sonic asked. "Come on. Let's get him back to my place."

"Okay."

They picked the younger hedgehog up and ran/flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Thanks to everyone who re-veiwed. **

**Pikachu: Yeah. She likes them.**

**Snivy: Indeed.**

**Me: Guess why my loving fans? A LONG CHAPTER!**

**Pikachu: yes. She owns nothing.**

**Me: yes. Now, to chapter 6.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, wake up! Are you all right now?"

"...?"

Classic Sonic opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurry at first, he  
registered something floating within 1 inch of his face, and he jumped  
back, making his quills hit the bed frame.

"Relax!" Omochao said reassuringly. "You remember me, don't you?"

Classic Sonic was gawking at the room that he was in, not seeing anything familiar. He looked at Omochao.

"Listen, you were in really bad shape when Sonic found you and Classic Tails. Do you now where you are?"

Classic Sonic's brow furrowed, and he shook his head no, looking at Omochao suspiciously.

"You're in Modern Sonic's timeline. It appears that Metal Sonic sent you here on his own power. You're in Amy's house now."

Classic Sonic cocked his head to the side, confused.

"You remember Amy, the pink hedgehog? And all of your other future friends?" Omochao pressed.

Classic Sonic nodded slowly, then looked at the door.

"Amy, Sonic, both Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Knuckles are downstairs. They're still sleeping."

Classic Sonic nodded, then in one swift movement, he flipped out of the bed and  
landed on the floor. He straightened up, his hand to his head, and  
began wobbling back and forth on his feet.

"Whoa, whoa!" Omochao panicked, stretching out his hands. Classic Sonic stumbled toward a  
wall, crashed into it, and fell backwards on the floor.

"Uh oh!" Omochao cried. He flew over to the young hedgehog. "Are you all right?"

He heard heavy footsteps, then the door opened and Amy tromped in. "What is all the-OMIGOSH! What did you do to little Sonic?"

"I-I didn't do anything! He-" Omochao began, but Amy shoved him out of the way.

"Oh  
move it! Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" She helped Classic Sonic sit up.  
"Did you bump your head?" She asked, noticing that the hedgehog was holding a hand to his head.

"He ran into the wall!" Omochao told her. "I didn't do SQUAT to him!"

"Well,  
you could've stopped him , at least!" Amy snapped. She reached out to  
Classic Sonic, who was still a bit disoriented from crashing into the  
wall. He looked up and saw Amy reaching for him. Scared, he jumped up  
with a "Bitch, don't touch me!" look on, then before Amy or Omochao  
could stop him, dashed out the door.

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT FULLY RECOVERED!" Amy yelled. Raising her voice even more, she hollered, "Sonic! WE'VE GOT A RUNAWAY!"

Modern  
Sonic had been downstairs asleep with the others, but Amy's yelling  
woke him up. Sitting straight up on the couch, he said, "Yeah, I'd like  
an order of fries with that-"

Classic Sonic made it downstairs and passed by everyone, not even noticing them. Until-

"Hey, you!" Modern Sonic exclaimed pointing at Classic Sonic. "Mini-me, where d'you think you're goin'?"

Classic  
Sonic stopped and stared around, taking notice of rest Team Sonic and  
Chaotix, who were beginning to wake up. When he saw his future self  
getting up off of the couch, he panicked and began scooting for the door  
again. Modern Sonic lurched forward, but tripped over Charmy, who was  
spread out on the floor. He landed heavily on the bee, causing him to  
snap awake. "OOOOFFFFFF!" Charmy wheezed.

"Oh, for the love  
of-Vex! Stop him!" Modern Sonic commanded to the crocodile, who was the  
closest to the door, which Classic Sonic was unsuccessfully trying to  
open due to his height. Vector reached his long arms to Classic Sonic  
and caught him in a hug. The young hedgehog struggled for against  
Vector, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Whoa there, little guy. Easy! Stop-stop moving…geez!" Vector said, trying to keep the squirming  
hedgehog still. "A little help, Sonic?" He called behind him.

Sonic came over. "Hey, what's the big idea, running form us?" Modern Sonic  
questioned himself. Amy and Omachao appeared next to him in a flash.

"Let him go, Vector!" Amy nearly bawled. "You're hurting him!"

"How? By hugging him?" Vector asked, but he loosened his hold a bit.

"He's a bit delirious, I can tell." Modern Sonic said, staring at his younger self, who was clearly unreasonable.

Classic Sonic had his eyes squeezed shut, and he was pushing with all his might against Vector, who wouldn't budge an inch.

"Vector!" Amy said. "Let him go this instant or I'll do it myself!"

"What? I swear, I'm not doing nothing! He's doing the pushing, and he'll keep doing it until he gets tired!" Vector insisted.

"That's gonna take awhile." Modern Sonic admitted, facepalming.

Classic Sonic opened his mouth.

"That was a double negative, Vector." Omochao stated.

"He's  
in denial, he's not right in the head." Modern Sonic stated. He looked  
closely at his younger self, who was about to do something that was  
extremely predictable. "You might wanna let him go, Vex."

"Why? What's-"

Classic Sonic sank his teeth into Vector's arm.

"!" Vector roared, dropping Classic Sonic. "HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Classic Sonic barreled right by Vector, towards the door, but he crashed into  
Modern Sonic, who had moved to block his way. "One moment, mini-me. I've  
got some questions to ask you."

Classic Sonic backed up into Amy, who held him to her. "Hold on dear. What ever is the matter? Can't you recognize us? We're your friends."

Classic Sonic pulled away from her and swept his eyes across the room, looking  
at everybody, recalling all of their faces one by one. He looked at  
Modern Sonic and tilted his head to the side.

"What? You're sayin' you can't remember ME? And I'm you!" Modern Sonic stated, looking at the confused look on Classic's face.

Classic Sonic nodded slowly, and Modern turned to Amy and said, "You think  
something happened to his memory when Metal Sonic attacked him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Holy Chil-dogs! 24 reviews and only 6 now 7 Chapters?  
**

**Pikachu: That's the most you've ever got!  
**

**Me: I know! I'm so happy!  
**

**Snivy: While she's freaking out.. She's sorry she hasn't got Chapter 7 up till now. She was busy with school work.  
**

**Me: Yeah.. Thank God School's almost out.. Anyway..  
**

**Pikachu: She owns none of characters. Just plot.  
**

**Me: Si. To Chapter 7!  
**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

****As soon as the name of the robot that beat him up, did C. Sonic remember. Everything that happened came rushing back to to younger hedgehog. He shook his head. The fuzzness cleared away and he looked at his friends again. This time remembering them.

"Sonic? You okay?" C. Tails asked, looking at his older brother worried.

The hedgehog gave the little fox a nod and a thumbs-up. The kit smiled and hugged him, who returned it. The two brothers released each other from the hug and looked at their older forms and the others in the room.

"But what I don't get it _why_ and_how_did Metal Sonic get to the past, and why attack us and send us here?" the fox kit asked.

C. Sonic shrugged. _Dunno._ (Since Classic Sonic can't talk, what'll be like _this _not like "_this_" will be his look on his face, or what he's thinking and somehow they can read his mind.)

"Mmm.. I don't think he wanted to kill Mini-Sonic, just stop him from stoping whatever it was he wanted to do," M. Tails said.

"But why?" M. Sonic questioned, looking at the 13 year old fox.

"He took the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had. Maybe he wants them," guessed the younger fox.

_But what about that weird gem Metal Sonic had when he attacked me? It wasn't a Chaos Emerald._

"Weird gem?" everyone but C. Sonic and Tails echoed.

_Yeah. When he appeared he had this gem in his clawed-hand. At first both Tails and I thought it was a Chaos Emerald, but the power I felt from it wasn't the same as the power from a Chaos Emerald. It felt.. Different.. Still powerful, but different.._

__M. Tails shook his head. "We'll worry about this later. First, Mini-Sonic, you're not yet fully recovered. You need to go back to bed and rest."

_Aw..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: God, I'm so happy. This story is coming along well, and a lot of people like it.  
**

**Pikachu: We know. We're happy to.  
**

**Snivy: Yep!  
**

**Me: Yes, right.. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot. So, sit back and enjoy Chapter 8!  
**

**XXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

****Everyone watched over C. Sonic the next few days to make sure the young hedgehog was going to be okay. Needless to say, the young hedgehog was bored having to be in bed all day and night.

_I'll go for a little run. I'll be gone and back before anyone even knows I'm gone._

__C. Sonic set up and jumped outta bed. He then sneaky out of the house and zoomed off.

XXXXXXX

The young light-blue hedgehog grinned happily as he felt the wind in his fur, his feet going so fast they were red blurs. How he loved to run. He sighed happily before coming to a stop.

_What a nice night for a run._

__The little hedgehog let out a shocked yelp as he was grabbed by a metal claw and taken to the Death Egg,

XXXXXXXX

C. Sonic tried to get out of the straps holding him down on the metal table. He tried as best as he could to get away. Yet, he could not. He looked up and saw Robotnik, who had not been since in two months come in, a grin on his face.

"Hello Sonic."

_What do _YOU _want, Buttnik?_

__"Oh.. A little something from you, hedgehog. You helping me with something."

_The hell I will! _

__"You have no choise," the fat man said, and pushed a button and the table began to shock the hedgehog.

Sonic let out silently screams of pain before he blacked out.

"Because with this," Robotnik said to the unconscious hedgehog, holding a chip so small you could hardly see it, "you'll be doing whatever I say. And now even you little fox friends will be able to find it! Hahaha!"

He laughed and put the chip in the 10 year old's ear...


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Okay, wow.. I'm so happy that everyone likes this story.  
**

**Pikachu: Yep. And it's only just heating up.  
**

**Snivy: Yeah.  
**

**Me: Right.. So anyway, I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy  
**

**XXXXX  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

****C. Sonic woke up. He was back in Amy's place. He set up and looked around. Everything was quiet. Good. He could think to himself. He laid back down on the bed, his mind going over what Robotnik had told him before he had blacked out.

_"What did he mean that I'd help him? Un-less he did something to me.."_

__A noise sounded in the young hedgehog's ear. He flicked it and it stopped.

_"If old Buttnik did do something to me.. I can't stay here. I can't risk hurting my friends.."_

__The 10 year old set up in bed and went over to the window. He looked back and sighed before jumping out of it and running off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Alright you guys, the next chapter after this one.. You'll need your tissues on how cute and sad it is.  
**

**Pikachu: Oh yeah.  
**

**Snivy: Yep.  
**

**Me: Right.. Now, to Chapter 10.  
**

**XXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

****"i'm gonna go check on Sonic," C. Tails said in his cute little voice.

The kit walked up the stairs when everyone had nodded.

"Sonic, you okay?"

C. Tails let out a gasp when he opened the door and saw that his older brother was gone and the window was open. Only one thing came to the kit's mind. Sonic ran away. How he knew? There was no sign of a snuggle.

"Guys!" the kit screamed and flew down the stairs. "Sonic's gone!"

"What?" M. Sonic gasped, hearing that his younger self was gone _again_.

"His window was open. There was no sign of a snruggle. That's how I knew he ran away again."

"Come on. We gotta find him," M. Tails said.

Everyone nodded and went off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Alright you guys, everyone got their tissues? You'll need 'em for this chapter.**

**Pikachu: Yeah.**

**Snivy: Yep.**

**Me: Right.. I own nothing but the plot. To Chapter 11.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 11**

Classic Sonic tilted his head up and looked at the moon, which had turned  
gray. Classic Sonic tilted his head to the side, confused. Then he cast  
his eyes up even farther and saw the white full moon above him.

TWO moons?

As he watched, the gray moon turned and a remarkably familiar face was  
revealed. The hedgehog jumped and realized that it was the Death Egg,  
floating right above Station Square. He grit his teeth in frustration,  
then jumped off of the ledge, bounced of an awning that was below him,  
then started hopping from building to building, away from the enormous  
battleship, which had eerily and silently turned in his exact direction.

Classic Sonic turned and looked behind himself and sure enough,  
the Death Egg was slowly but surely following him. He'd forgotten he  
was in the air, though.

CRASH!

Classic Sonic slammed into a wall, then slid down and landed in a trash can that, luckily was  
empty. The sounds woke up numerous people in their apartments, and  
within a matter of seconds they came out in their night clothes, holding  
flashlights.

"Ay, what's a guy gotta do to get decent sleep around here?"

"What's was that noise?"

"Maybe a stray animal, huh?"

Classic Sonic shook his head, slightly confused. A beam of light passed over  
the trash can, and he squatted so he wouldn't be seen.

Just when the people were about to go inside, Classic Sonic heard growling, very  
close to him. A dog was sniffing at the trash can and had acknowledged  
the hedgehog's presence. It whined and scratched at the metal trashcan,  
catching everyone's attention. Classic Sonic held his breath as a man  
said, "What is it, boy? What's there?"

They started heading over to the hedgehog's hiding place. Just as they were about to peer in,  
Classic Sonic jumped up and hightailed it out of there like no body's  
business. The people jumped back in fright, unable to deduce what had  
burst out of the trash can. The dog furiously barked, and much to his  
owner's dismay, took off after the hedgehog.

"COME BACK HERE!" The young man shouted after his dog.

Classic Sonic raced down the street, knocking over people and objects in his  
haste to get away. The dog was making a headway on him though, and by  
the time the hedgehog reached the park, it was close on his heels. The  
hedgehog propelled himself and landed in the branches of a tree. The dog  
remained at the bottom, barking and pacing. After awhile, it settled  
down, but didn't take its eyes off of the hedgehog. Classic Sonic looked  
around and realized that there was no where to run -there were no  
other trees to escape to, only open space. The dog would surely catch  
him if he tried to run now, as it was keeping a close eye on him. The  
hedgehog sighed and leaned back on the tree trunk and fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Classic Sonic opened his eyes. Yawning, he peered down below. The dog appeared to have left, leaving the hedgehog free.

Until-

"SONIC, WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

Classic  
Sonic stiffened and went still, hearing Amy's voice carry across the  
park. He watched as she, both Tails, and Knuckles walked by, calling out  
his name.

Classic Tails hovered in the air a foot and called  
out," Sonic, we don't care if they did something to you! Please come  
back! Things aren't the same…"

Classic Sonic sat, painfully listening to his friend. He was tempted to jump down, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

For several more tense minutes, they remained in the park, then left when  
they saw no sign of him. Sonic breathed in relief, then suddenly the  
area around his naval rumbled, shaking his entire body; his stomach was  
reminding him he hadn't eaten for awhile. He looked around cautiously,  
then dropped down and sped off in the opposite direction of Amy and the  
others. Sonic ended up in front of the entrance to Twinkle Park, and he  
longingly stared at the elevator before moving off towards the train  
station. There were several workers milling around (thankfully, not on  
strike) so the hedgehog went unnoticed as he stepped on board a train.  
Several minutes later, it was heading towards the Mystic Ruins.

As soon as he got there, he noticed an almost-impossible to not see giant  
hole in the side of a cliff. Curious, he ran and jumped inside. He sped  
down the tunnel, passing the entrance to the Ice Cap Zone on his right.  
He screeched to a halt and looked at the ice-covered door. Pondering for  
awhile, he decided to go through. He had barley gone 10 steps forward  
when he felt the ground leave his feet. Surprised, he looked down just  
in time to see a small pond surface rushing at him-it had been  
practically invisible, and he hadn't even noticed it. He opened his  
mouth in a silent scream as he broke the surface of the freezing water,  
which rushed into his mouth. He sank to the bottom in seconds, wildly  
flapping his arms. The pond was not that deep, maybe only 7 or 8 feet,  
but Classic Sonic stood at 3"3, and of course, couldn't swim. He looked  
around underwater, where it was surprisingly clear. Shivering violently,  
he looked directly up and saw the surface. Squatting, he pushed off of  
the pond's bottom with all his might-his fingers scrabbled at the edge  
of the pond-

He latched on firmly to the edge, and pulled  
himself up. Gasping silently, he crawled backwards, away from the  
water's edge, and flopped down on his back, his small body heaving.  
After Sonic had pulled himself together, he stood up and tiptoed  
cautiously forward, seeing the almost invisible water's edge.  
Shivering  
again, he left the entrance of the Ice Cap Zone and headed right,  
albeit a bit more slowly and carefully. Exiting out of the tunnel, he  
saw a door carved into the mountain face. He trotted over to it, then  
peeked inside.

A bomb landed in front of him.

BOOM

He slid back about 5 feet from the blast, shielding himself to block most  
of the damage. Rubbing his head, he spotted about 4 or 5 Kikis hooting  
and laughing near the door. They'd been on the other side, following Dr.  
Eggman's instructions by not letting anybody pass by at that time.  
Classic Sonic's anger flared up for the first time, and he hopped up and  
rushed the mechanical pests. He plowed right through them, blowing up  
about three of them. He skidded to a halt, on the inside of the door,  
then turned and glared at the remaining robots, which were still jeering  
and laughing at him, apparently not bothered by the fact their comrades  
had gotten blown up. Their strange actions were soon explained however,  
as the young hedgehog felt something nudge him in the side. Turning  
slowly, he came face to face with a green rhino-like badnik, which  
glared at him with a high level of ferocity. It rolled backwards, then  
charged him. The hedgehog was still stunned at facing an enemy he'd  
never seen before, and was presenting himself out in the open- the  
badnik thrust its horn underneath the hedgehog's body and lifted up with  
great force, catapulting him backwards into the Red Mountain Zone. He  
soared out of sight. The Kikis stopped cheering when they realized that  
Sonic was in the area they were told to guard.

"Oh, man-you…you totally did the OPPOSITE of what we were instructed to do, Rhino!" One of them said.

The Rhinotank looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go get him before he finds the doctor's experiment and destroys it!"

A few ways ahead, Sonic was slowly picking himself off of the ground,  
wincing, not believing his bad luck. He teetered a bit, then a sharp  
pain ran though his right arm, and he grabbed it instincticivly,  
grimacing from the pain. He heard the robot's voices behind him, and he  
took off immediately, into the volcano. The hedgehog screeched to a halt  
several hundred yards later-in front of him was a sea of hot lava,  
accompanied by several stone platforms floating in it. Hesitating only a  
little bit, he jumped from each platform to another, carefully timing  
his jumps. All of a sudden, a spout of the hot liquid shot up, damaging  
the area he was about to jump on. Trying not to panic, the hedgehog  
looked back and saw even more Kikis and Rhino tanks behind him, about 10  
or 12 of each-where did they come from? Turning back around again, he  
spotted the far edge of the other side. He could make it. Bracing  
himself, he prepared to jump-but suddenly realized that he was being  
lifted up in the air on his platform; another lava spout was literally  
carrying him across to the other side. When he got within ten feet of  
solid ground he jumped and landed, rolling into a ball so he wouldn't  
injure himself anymore in his weakened state. Panting slightly out of  
exhaustion and heat stress, he looked behind himself again, seeing the  
badniks all trying to cram onto one platform, shoving and pushing each  
other dangerously close to the edge, about 30 feet away. They couldn't  
all fit, however, and about half of them fell into the lava screaming.  
Sonic turned on his heel quickly and dashed off madly. A resounding BOOM  
echoed behind him, and he was blasted forward, all the way out of the  
volcano. Before touching the ground he stretched his hand out and  
performed a front flip, landing on his feet. Sighing, he looked around.  
The area he was in was grassy and appeared to be at the base of a  
mountain. A random rocket was nearby, ready to be launched. The young  
hedgehog looked at in in wonder, then began to advance towards it.

It had a handle.

Overwhelmed with curiosity, he grabbed it. The rocket shot off into the air with a  
surprised Sonic in tow, hanging on single handedly. Looking down, he saw  
something suspicious: A pair of heavy-looking iron doors were imbedded  
in the mountain, marked with the words 'KEEP OUT'. Sonic let go of the  
rocket and dropped to the new area of ground, watching out for any  
robots. When he approached the door, he searched for a way to open it;  
there was heavy padlock linking the handles together. Sonic tried  
lifting it, but it was extremely heavy. He strained silently as he tried  
to pull it off. Finally he braced both feet on the door and pulled the  
padlock with both of his hands. Strongly, the handles were not as  
reinforced as the doors or padlock were; the amount of stress placed on  
the by Sonic pulling the lock outward on them proved to be too much.  
They both broke simultaneously, making the small hedgehog fly backwards  
with the lock still in his hands. He landed heavily on his back, and the  
padlock landed twice as heavily on his stomach. Throwing the wretched  
thing away from him and cursing his luck, he stood up and walked over to  
the door and pulled it open. There was darkness inside, and a chill  
wafted past him, bringing back the cold feeling of swimming in the Ice  
Cap pond back. Sonic stood at the door and thought, wondering if he  
should go in or not yet. Then he became aware that he was extremely  
tired and beat up, and worst of all hungry. His stomach felt like an  
empty vacuum from the lack of food he'd had. He got ready to turn  
around-then stopped cold.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: Alrighty, thank you everyone that reviewed up till now. **

**Pikachu: Yep.**

**Snivy: She likes it.**

**Me: Yes.**

**pikachu: She owns nothing but the plot.**

**Me: Si. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 12**

The few surviving badniks had half heartedly returned to the entrance of  
the Red Mountain Zone, trying to come up with a reason for letting  
Sonic pass them. Then-

"…GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

One Kiki looked at another. "Oh, no. He released it. We're through."

Classic Sonic swallowed nervously. Taking slow steps back, he attempted to widen  
the distance between him and the creature, which was staring at him  
directly. It fired a beam from its mouth , razing the area around them  
in blind anger. Knowing he'd be killed if he stayed, the hedgehog turned  
and ran, but the monster sensed him and shot another laser directly at  
him. Sonic dodged quickly to the side-and was impacted by the monster's  
flailing tail. Sonic was, for the hundredth time that day, thrown  
backwards, hitting the ground hard. The hedgehog was struggling to  
remain conscious as he pushed himself up painfully and faced the  
creature, who had focused on him again and was getting ready for another  
attack. Breathing heavily, Sonic hurled himself at the monster, but  
simply bounced back off as though he were rubber. Uncurling again, he  
stared at his opponent, confused. How was he not able to do any harm?

XXXXX

Modern Sonic stopped dead. He had went off without the others at a faster speed to look for his younger self. He felt that weird feeling and remembered that Tails-his timeline-Tails said that since they were their younger selves they could feel that they did at times. If that was the case..

"Somebody's messing with my younger self. He's in trouble, I can feel it!" He growled.

The older hedgehog zoomed off.

"Hold on Mini-Me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Pain.

Was all the little hedgehog could feel. He was pinned  
underneath the monster's tail, and it had its head swiveled towards him,  
about to fire another laser directly at him.

Classic Sonic pushed vainly against the creature's muscular tail, but of course had no  
effect. His vision danced in front of him as the monster opened its  
mouth fire. He closed his eyes and drew in a ragged breath. The sound of buzzing filled the air. Then-

"No way, José!"

The creature suddenly emitted a scream of pain and raised its tail up,  
setting the hedgehog free. Sonic looked wearily at his attacker, who was  
stomping the ground with its front claws in agony. A small orange  
object could be seen flitting around its eyes-Charmy had stung the  
beast in both eyes, causing a slight diversion.

The bee turned a flew towards Classic Sonic and helped him stand up. "There you are,  
after all this time! Come on, we have to get you to a hospital now!"

Sonic pointed at him, then towards the volcano entrance-the place where he'd been blasted out earlier.

"I can't leave you! He'll kill you! You're too weak to fight, Sonic!" Charmy yelled.

The stubborn hedgehog shook his head, then jabbed his finger at the volcano  
once more. Charmy hesitated, then called out as he turned, "I'm going  
to go get help! Amy and the others aren't far from here!"

He flew off. Sonic saw the beast's head turn towards Charmy, its mouth open. Without  
thinking, Classic Sonic dashed forward and shoved Charmy to the side,  
just as the monster fired its laser. A terrible searing, burning  
sensation hit the right side of his body, and the force of it blasted  
him into the air. Charmy jumped up as a gust of air blew past him. "Oh,  
no! Sonic-huh?"

A lankier, skinner figure appeared out of nowhere and caught the smaller, pudgier hedgehog seconds before he hit the ground.

"Gotcha, mini-me."

These were the last words Classic Sonic heard before falling unconscious; he  
smiled to let his older counterpart know he heard him, then closed his  
eyes and went limp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: 51 reviews? holy chill-dogs! Way past cool!**

**C. Sonic: -taps his foot on the ground- 'My line!'**

**Me: oops.. Hehe Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys. Now, to Chapter 13.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

The gang had all met up after Sonic-the older one- beat the monster for hurting his younger self, when off to get the little hedgehog help. Everyone looked at the younger hedgehog worried. C. Tails looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Sonic.. Please be okay," the 4 year old kit whispered.

The 10 year old's ear flicked and the younger fox thought that his older brother heard him. A smile came on the kit's face.

XXX

C. Sonic was laying on a hospital bed, resting. Everyone stood around him, keeping a close eye on the little hedgehog. They didn't want him running off again. No need to repeat what happened last time.

"Well, it's good we found Mini-Me, but I don't want him left alone tonight. We don't want him running off again," M. Sonic said.

"I'll stay with him," C. Tails spoke up.

"Okay, we won't be far from here. Have one of the nurses call us if something happens," the older fox told his younger self.

The kit nodded. "Okay."

Everyone then left, leaving the two younger animals alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: 66 reviews.. Oh wow.  
**

**Pikachu: This is cool.  
**

**Snivy: Yeah.  
**

**Me: Si. Now, for Chapter 14. Enjoy.  
**

**XXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 14  
**

C. Sonic groaned and opened his eyes. The 10 year old hedgehog set up in bed, wincing from pain that shot through him. He looked up and let out a shocked silent yelp seeing C. Tails in front of him. The kit looked at his older brother worried.

"Sonic, are you okay?" the kit asked, worried.

The hedgehog nodded. It was a lie but he didn't want to worry his brother more than he already was about him. The 4 year old kit flicked one of his namesakes, while looking at the light-blue hedgehog.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

With a silent sigh, the older animal nodded.

"Well.. Okay..." Tails looked at him un-sure, but Sonic would tell him when he was ready. "Why'd you run away?"

At that, Sonic looked away from the younger animal. He didn't want the others to get mixed up with this, or them getting hurt by him thanks to whatever Robotnik did to him. He wanted them safe.. Tails looked at the hedgehog and he knew what had happened. The kit had a way of being able to understand Sonic, since he couldn't talk and all.

"You ran away to keep up safe, didn't you?"

Sonic turned back around and looked at his brother. How Tails knew was weird.. It was like he could read his mind or something. That both shocked and azmied him at the same time. He liked how the 4 year old could understand him. It made him feel better to know that someone could understand him better and help him out in times like this.

The light-blue hedgehog nodded. _Yeah.. I'm sorry if I worried you Tails. But I didn't want you or the others hurt.._

__The kit put his ears down. He understood. Yes, he had been worried, but he was because he was scared for Sonic, like he'd never see him again. He didn't want that. He wanted to help Sonic like everyone else did. Tails didn't want his older brother to feel like he was alone in this. He wanted him to know that he had friends to help him.

Tails hugged his older brother. "We're here for you Sonic. Always have, always will. Never forget that. You got friends to help you though this. Okay?"

Sonic smiled and hugged his little brother back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay, 78, reviews? WAY PAST COOL!**

**C. Sonic: -glares- MY LINE!**

**Me: Hehe.. Moving on to Chapter 15!**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 15**

C. Tails smiled at that. He knew that he had helped his older brother feel better. He also knew that he still need some rest. That monster did a lot of damge. The little kit told him to lay down and rest some more. C. Sonic gave a silent sigh, nodding. C. Tails smiled and jumped off the bed, and going down-stairs where the others were.

XXXX

"How is he?" M. Sonic asked the small fox kit.

"He's doing better. He's resting."

"You don't think he'll run off again, do you?" Amy questioned.

C. Tails shook his head. "Nope. We have a little talk.."

"What kind of talk?" M. Tails asked, looking at his younger self.

"That he's not alone in this and that we're gonna help him through it. No matter if Buttnik did something to him or not."

The older hedgehog smiled big at that. The kit was young, but smart already. "Well said."

The four and half year old chuckled. "Thanks. Come on. We need our rest too. Let's hit the hay."

Everyone agreed and headed off to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay, everyone that has reviewed so far, I thank you all so very much. You're all awesome.**

**Pikachu: Yep.**

**Snivy: Yeah.**

**C. Sonic: -nods-**

**C. Tails: Yep!**

**Me:.. YOu two... BACK INTO THE STORY!**

**C. Sonic: -frowns sadly and goes back into the story-**

**C. Tails: Wait for me! -flies after-**

**Me: Now then.. Let's get to Chapter 16..**

**XXXXXxxx**

**Chapter 16**

Metal Sonic flew through the past. Afterhe had sent Classic Sonic and Tails into the future, he had been looking for the other six Chaos Emeralds. He still had the one he got from Sonic and the weird stone. He flew through the sky, his red demonic eyes looking every where for the gems. He grinned when he found one. He flew down and grabbed it. It was the green one. He was one step closer of his goal.. HIs goal of taking over the world.

"Did you get them?" a robotic voice asked from behind him.

Metal Sonic turned around and saw another robotic hedgehog. It was Mecha Sonic.

"Yes," he said, and threw both Chaos Emeralds and the Time Stone to the other robot.

The new robot caught them and grinned.

"Good. Is the hedgehog dealt with?"

Metal Sonic nodded.

"Then let us continue. When we have all the Chaos Emeralds, Time Stones, and Master Emerald, we'll go into the future and destory Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay, been awhile since I last put a chapter up. And now, I'm going to. -gets notebook with story in it and opens it to Chapter 17- Sit back and enjoy. We get to find out what Robotnik and Eggman are up to..  
**

**XXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 17  
**

****Robotnik and Eggman, who appeared out of wherever the hell he was at before this chapter, were talking about what to do now.

"Look, if we get all 7 Chaos Emeralds, we can use 'em to power up a robot and kill Sonic!"

"Tired that."

"Oh. No matter, we don't need to kill Sonic. His self will do it for us."

Eggman looked at his younger self. "What do you mean?"

"I kid-napped the younger Sonic and knocked him out. I put a chip in his ear, so small not even his little fox friends will be able to find it. The chip will make him obey everything I say. We'll use him to get rid of his older-self, then get him to help us take over the world."

Eggman thought that over once his younger self was done telling the plan to him. It didn't sound like a bad plan, not at all. It could work after all.

"Not at bad idea."

"Now, we have to bring both hedgehogs into a trap, then I'll active the chip, then so long Sonic, hello world domintain!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay, since it's been while, I'm gonna put up a few chapters.. So enjoy.  
**

**XXXXXXX  
**

**Chapter** 18**  
**

****C. Sonic and Tails were outside playing a game. They were playing catch with a red ball. M. Sonic and Tails watched the two younger brothers play their game. The young hedgehog threw the ball to Tails.

_Catch!_

"Got it!" C. Tails called and flew after it and caught it. "Got it SOnic!"

C. Sonic grinned. _Throw it back, bro!_

__The kit nodded and got ready to throw it, but a robot came and grabbed him.

"Sonic!"

_Tails!_

__The robot ran off with the kit before any of them could do anytthin. C. Sonic growled and slammed his foot on the round pissed off. Robotnik wasn't oin to et away with kid-napping his little brother! The 10 year old zoomed off to save him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Pikachu: Hiya.**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay, the follow-up story of this is out. Check it out. And enjoy Chapter 19.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19**

_This just just screams trap.._ C. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Might be, but we gotta save Tails. So, let's go," M. Sonic said.

The younger hedgehog sighed and followed his older self and Tails into the building. There was no robot in sight. It was easy. All too easy...

"Trap huh?'

_just got a feeling..._

Then the door closed and locked behind them.

_Trap..._ If C. Sonic coulda talk it be in a sing-song tone with an eye roll.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my god.. I'm SO sorry for the wait you guys. I lost my password and things for this account, but I found them again! Don't worry, I'll be up-dating my other stories too..**

**Bad news is bros, I lost my notebook with this story in it.. So Chapters 20-42 I have to make up off the top of my head..**

**-sighs- **

**Get fun...**

**So, without keeping you guys waiting anymore.. Let's begin..**

**XXX**

**Chapter 20**

"Okay.. Maybe you were right.. This was a trap," M. Sonic said with sigh.

_Ain't I always?_

"Don't push it Mini-me."

C. Sonic chuckled, and watched as Eggman appeared out from behind where he was hiding behind. The little hedgehog growled, while the older one simply crossed his arms.

_Where the hell is Tails?!_

"He's fine hedgehog."

Dr. Robotnik stepped out and stood beside his older-self. A remote in his hand. In his other, was Tails. When the little kit saw Sonic, he struggled in the evil man's grip, trying to get to his older brother. A whimper came from him.

The younger fat man chuckled and pushed the button. C. Sonic's ear flicked as he heard the sound in his ear once more. Only this time, it was louder.

It sounded like someone was whispering in his ear, telling him to obey Robotnik and Eggman.

C. Sonic let out a quiet hiss and dropped to his knees, holding his head in pain. M. Sonic looked at the younger hedgehog in worry.

"Mini-me, what's wrong?"

_...Voices.. I hear voices.._

"What are they saying?"

_...To... To.. Obey Robotnik... _C. Sonic closed his eyes, trying to fight the voices whispering in his ear.

"Well, don't listen to them, Mini-me! Fight it!"

_...Trying.. It's hard to..._

Robotnik chuckled. "There's no use fighting it, Sonic. You'll be under my power soon.."

_Go burn in hell you fat piece of..._

The voices became too overpowering. C. Sonic fought as best he could, but finally gave in to the voices. When the hedgehog opened his eyes again, they were no longer jet black, but glowing blood red. Eggman laughed, along with Robotnik.

"Now Sonic, destroy your older-self!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiya everyone!**

**Pikachu: Yo!**

**Snivy: Hello!**

**Me: Can you guys believe it? In 2 days it will be a year that this story has been made.**

**Pikachu: I know! Happy ain't you?**

**Me: You bet! Right, let's get on with the story.**

**Snivy: Jas owns nothing but the plot.**

**Me: Yep. Now we begin.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 21**

C. Sonic stood up, his black eyes now glowing red. M. Sonic stared at the 10 year old in worry. How was he going to get his younger self back to normal wihout hurthing him?

The light-blue hedgehog then attacked. C. Tails called out, trying to get his brother to stop before he hurt his older future brother. The little hedgehog wasn't listening to the 4 year old. He curled up and shot forward in a Spin Attack.

"Mini-me, stop!" the 20 year old called, leaping to the side to dodge the attack.

"He won't listen to you," Eggman laughed.

"Yeah!" Robotnik added, chuckling evilly. "He only listens to me now!"

"You mean _us_," the older one of the two corrtected, glaring at his younger self.

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, Sonic, kill him!"

The little hedgehog attacked once more, and the older one dodged again. C. Tails covered his eyes, not wanting to see the out come of the fight that was going on.

_Sonic, you have to fight Robotnik.. _the kit thought. _You have to!_


End file.
